


The Color of Love

by EiraofTheNorth



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28026519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EiraofTheNorth/pseuds/EiraofTheNorth
Summary: Satan was feeling irritated and he wasn't sure why. Maybe it had to do with the fluttering feelings in his chest whenever SHE was around. Or maybe he was starting to lose his mind. Either way, it was irksome and it had to stop. It HAD to.OrSatan comes to grips with his blossoming feelings of love but with disastrous results.
Relationships: Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	The Color of Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic commission for my wonderful friend and client @shirashura on Twitter. (She's an AMAZING artist so please go and follow her!) She asked for a fluffy Satan fic and I delivered. This had such good reviews from her and she absolutely LOVE it so I'm hoping you guys do too! <3

Satan was irritated. He was annoyed, bothered and troubled. Why, he wasn’t sure—and that irked him all the more.

When Lucifer first broached the subject of going to Diavolo’s private beach, Satan hadn’t concerned himself with it. But a day before their departure, Belphie pulled him aside and in a conspiratorial voice, he had whispered to him:

“Come on, Satan, where’s your enthusiasm? This is the perfect opportunity for the Anti-Lucifer league to strike back.” 

Satan looked at Belphie incredulously before his lips curled up into an evil grin. “Why dear brother, that is absolutely perfect.” He dramatically flapped his jacket sleeves before turning on his heel. 

“Now come, we must plan the perfect counterattack for the Anti-Lucifer League.” 

And so they spent the better half of the night plotting the perfect scheme to humiliate their dear, perfect eldest brother. Still, amidst the plotting, a certain girl kept appearing in his thoughts, one with flowing green locks and striking gold eyes…

Irene. 

She’ll be there, too. The last time they talked was a few days ago and it hadn’t been pretty. She had, for the umpteenth time, confessed her love to him, her eyes showing a hint of desperation in them. As expected, he had replied in his signature cordial tone: 

“Thank you for your feelings. I really appreciate them.” 

She had looked stricken at his response, as if she had been doused with ice water. 

It was different compared to her usual response: normally, she’ll accept his rejection with a bright smile and a cheerful “That’s okay! I’ll make you love me too!”  Instead, at that moment, she appeared resigned to a fate she could never change, her eyes flickering with pain one moment before they shifted to one filled with resolution.

“I understand. Thank you, Satan, for finally setting me straight,” she said before walking away, sparing not even a glance at Satan, who looked at her small back with a weird sinking feeling in his gut. 

Since that time, her interactions with him had become colder. Gone was the clingy, cheerful, sweet Irene who called his name with so much tenderness; in her place was a more reserved, distant Irene who wouldn’t even look at him a second longer whenever their eyes would meet. The new “her” filled Satan with an odd emptiness, one that plagued his mind and bothered him to no end. 

“Satan?” 

He heard his name being called, turned his head towards the source and found Belphie staring at him with a slight concern clouding his amethyst gaze. 

“Are you alright?” 

He coughed lightly. 

“Yes, I’m fine.”

Belphie raised a quizzical eyebrow at him. “You don’t seem fine.” 

He glared at Belphie and ground out stiffly, “I said I’m fine. Now can we please just wrap this up so I can go read my books?” 

He fixed a stare at him before shrugging nonchalantly and going over the list of pranks they had come up with. 

_Get a grip Satan_ , he chastised himself inwardly. _Focus. Don’t be distracted. It’s just a girl. It’s just a puny human girl._

_ (Or is it?  _ h is traitorous mind added as an afterthought but he willed it away. It wasn’t the time to dwell on unnameable, confusing feelings. He didn’t  _ do  _ feelings. And he wasn’t going to start now.) 

*****

The next day, they set out for Diavolo’s beach. While Satan was looking forward to setting off the Anti-Lucifer League’s pranks, the knots in his stomach just wouldn’t go away no matter how hard he tried to get rid of them. He attempted to catch Irene’s eye earlier during breakfast, but she never met his gaze. 

Instead she focused all of her attention on Asmo and chatted with him about some make-up line they were planning to buy over the weekend. Even as they teleported towards the location of the beach, she kept her distance from Satan, choosing to stay between Beel and Asmo. 

_ What is wrong with her? _ Satan asked himself, becoming irritated now. She wasn’t normally like this. Having her behave so indifferently to him was so unlike her, it gave him whiplash. Still, he kept his distance while closely observing her and gauging what she would do next. 

Moments later, they arrived at the beach and even he marveled at how authentic it looked: crystalline blue waters, pure, fine, white sand, a blazing hot sun much like the one in the Human World… 

_ As expected of the Devildom Prince and his power.  _

He swiveled his gaze towards Irene and felt his lips curl up into a smile as he watched her prance around under the warm rays. He missed that side of her. She never showed that side to him these days anymore. 

What. What was he saying? He  _ missed  _ her? Clingy, perky Irene who followed him around like an enthusiastic puppy? 

Satan shook his head in disbelief. What was happening to  _ him _ ? Oh no, this wouldn’t do at all. Sighing, he went over to the grill and started cooking the burgers, in hopes that his troubled mind would settle down. Alas, his hopes were dashed, when even after the burgers and the rest of the food were cooked and it was time to eat, Irene kept her chilly reception towards him, avoiding his gaze as she took the burgers he personally prepared for her and, with a bright smile, gave them to Beel instead. 

“Here, Beel, have my burgers. I’m not really in the mood for them at the moment.” 

Beel looked at her with stars in his eyes as he started salivating before grabbing the plate. 

“Wahh, thank you, Irene! You’re the best!” He started chomping down with much gusto as Irene ruffled his hair and watched him with a fondness in her eyes. 

Meanwhile, Satan stood with his hand frozen midair, incredulity and anger barely held in behind his calm mask. He breathed through his nose before stiffly sitting back down. 

_ Calm down, Satan. Breathe. Yes, that’s it. You’re doing a good job. We wouldn’t wanna go on a rampage and ruin everyone’s fun day, now would we? _

He felt his thundering heart slow down to a normal pace as his anger subsided. He spared a glance towards Irene, who had begun eating and was animatedly talking with Asmo and Beel, both of whom were seated alongside her. 

He didn’t know what was even happening anymore at this point and that confused him all the more. He was starting to have feelings he couldn’t explain.

Satan sighed and clenched his fists underneath the table.  No. He can’t. He didn’t do well with feelings and he's always kept them inside. Focusing on his emotions only brought about trouble and destruction and that was why he was used to keeping them at bay. What he needed was a distraction, just like what he always did when he was troubled. A distraction was the solution to whatever was brewing inside of him—and what better distraction than the pranks he and Belphie had planned?

*** 

_ No, a distraction was definitely not what I needed.  _

Satan seethed as Lucifer won the swimming race for the hundredth time. He and Belphie had prepared a whole slew of pranks for Lucifer, and they had worked: pouring sand into his sandwich and watching him splutter in disgust and horror made him laugh so hard his stomach hurt; tampering with the zipper on his swimwear so that it was sealed shut until Beel offered to pry it open for him and ended up destroying the article of clothing had sent him into a frenzied laughter, and finally replacing Lucifer’s sunscreen with Demonella spread and watching him spread the sticky stuff all over his arms and legs had him on his knees wheezing and howling. 

Lucifer had been livid, his face all scrunched up and bloated from anger and he and Belphie had eaten it up in pure glee. Still, the delight and satisfaction he’d felt from playing such pranks had been short-lived, for in the end, he’d only felt worse whenever his eyes strayed to Irene happily laughing with Asmo and Beel… Irene wildly waving her hands, her cheeks red from excitement after Mammon found her a very exquisite seaglass glinting prettily under the sunlight… Irene, looking so pretty and cute in her black tie-front bikini.… Irene, building sandcastles with Levi, Irene frolicking in the waves… 

Irene. Irene. Irene… 

**Irene**.

She was beautiful. She was enchanting and radiated so much light.

Wait. Had she always been this beautiful? 

Oh. 

_ Oh.  _

It was as if Satan’s world had been instantly dipped into a variety of colors: pinks, oranges, yellows and greens, and with it, snippets of her—her that had been with him all along, her who had stood by him, loved him, cared for him. The her who had embraced all sides of him. Her who had seen him as more than just a being of pure wrath. How could he have been so blind all along? His world had been dyed with her color the moment she had first confessed her love to him. 

And yet he couldn’t be brave enough to reciprocate her feelings and be honest about his. 

How could he? All his life, he’s only known pain and anger, only recognized inferiority burning as intensely as the misery he’s felt from within. To be truthful about his feelings would mean taking a leap of faith and risking it all for her, and that  _ terrified _ him. The possibility that she would get sick of him and that her love for him would be ephemeral scared him more than anything else. 

And so he hid his feelings for her deep inside his seemingly unfeeling heart, the same way he kept his other emotions in check, and held her at an arm’s length. 

Satan would be friendly with Irene, flirt with her a little, and whenever she would confess, he would politely thank her for her affections even though the burning desire to be forthright with her would ache from within. Satan never took a chance on Irene because he felt comfortable with the fact that she would always love him even if he didn’t outwardly return her feelings. 

Alas, according to one book he had read before, people only realized what they had when they lost it. He had Irene then. She had been his one and only, his  _ beloved _ , and yet he had never taken the chance to treasure her in the way she deserved to be treasured. 

And now Satan was drowning in suffering and regret. 

_ You fool. You absolute coward.  _ Satan laughed at himself bitterly.  _ You should’ve been braver. You should’ve taken the risk then. Now look at you! Pathetic, useless idiot! _

He sighed and leaned his back against the lounge chair, observing the sun set below the horizon. They had agreed to light up fireworks once it became darker, then pack everything up and leave. 

_ And then Irene will be back to ignoring you and being cold to you again in the House of Lamentation. Will you let this chance slip you by once more?  _

He closed his eyes and breathed deeply. Then he jumped to his feet, sauntered over to where Asmo and Irene were lounging on the sand, quietly talking and said:

“Irene, may I speak with you for a moment please?” 

She stopped mid-chat, looked up at him, and upon seeing the desperation in his eyes, consented. 

“Alright then,” she murmured, bidding a quick goodbye to Asmo.

She followed Satan to a small cove a short distance away from the shoreline. 

“So what is this ab-”

“I love you,” Satan cut Irene off so suddenly she was silenced into a stupor. 

“I love you so much. I have for a while now…” he gazed at her deeply, hoping she would see all the love he felt for her through his eyes, and yet nervousness had him wringing his hands.

“I don’t know exactly when it started, but suddenly, I felt myself become happier whenever you were around me. You have so much light and beauty in you, Irene, and you radiate that wherever you go. I was—I am drawn to that. I am drawn to your cheerfulness, your overflowing enthusiasm for the things you love, your honesty, your ability to love unabashedly and brazenly…” 

He felt his heart rate speed up and his cheeks warm as the words flew from his lips. 

There was _no_ turning back now. 

“Even the way you clung to me and followed me around before warmed my heart like no other.” 

Satan raised his hands and cupped Irene’s chin gently as if she was the most precious thing in the world. “Irene, you taught me how to love—how to love without asking for anything in return, how to love fiercely and bravely with the heat of a thousand suns. You made me realize that it’s alright to have feelings and that showing them didn’t make me weak in any way.” His voice got caught up as he felt himself choke up with so much emotion. 

“But I was a coward. I was frightened that your love for me was a mere flight of fancy. That it’ll fade away like how a gust of wind comes and goes. I was an even bigger fool and I took it for granted. And I’m sorry for that. I’m sorry that I couldn’t be brave like you. I’m sorry that I mistook your love as shallow.” 

He paused and looked deep into her golden irises once more, desperation and plea in his own emerald gaze. 

“Please, allow me to make it up to you. Allow me to love you the way you deserve to be loved. I implore you to give me, no, to give  _ us _ another chance.” 

Silence. 

His confession was met with utter silence, the only sounds around them the lapping of waves on the shore and the buzzing of insects as the night slowly crept in. 

“I’ve been waiting for you to say that.” 

Irene murmured, a small smile on her lips as tears started to fall over her porcelain cheeks. 

“You’re an idiot, Satan. An absolute  _ idiot,”  _ she gasped as she started sobbing even harder, rendering Satan completely speechless. 

“I was ready to give up, you know? I was ready to let this love go because it seemed hopeless! And so I ignored you and I tried to erase what I felt for you. But this stubborn heart of mine wouldn’t listen and kept loving you even when my mind screamed I shouldn’t… so I guess I’m an even bigger idiot than you are.” She chuckled helplessly before lightly punching Satan’s arm and leaning into his chest. 

Without prompting Satan immediately enveloped her in his embrace, basking in the fragrance of her hair.

“And it seems I’ll continue to be an idiot. Yes, Satan, I’m willing to give this love a chance; I’m willing to give us a chance once more.” Irene gazed up at him then, tears still in her eyes, but a newfound warmth and vigor in her gaze as she stood on her tiptoes and pressed a gentle kiss on his lips. Satan felt his eyes grow wide before he returned the kiss and hugged her even tighter, the taste of her soft and sweet, better than even the tastiest desserts. 

_ My Irene _ . His mind called out just as the fireworks lit up the sky in a multitude of hues. 

Yes, Satan had been furious. He knew now that he had been pissed at himself for letting his fear rule over him, for allowing his doubt to cloud his judgement. 

But now? Now he knew better. Now he had Irene by his side and he would cherish her with all he had. 

He once read in a book that you only find your destined love once in a thousand years. A thousand years had passed for him and now that he found his destined love, his Irene, he wasn’t letting her go. 

He was _never_ letting her go. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I enjoyed writing this so much lol. Satan being so torn up about falling in love and acknowledging it was super fun! But I'm glad he finally had the courage to act on those feelings. 
> 
> Hope y'all liked this! Please let me know in the comments some of your favorite moments from the fic. :)


End file.
